sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Panthers
Team Members SP1: Lukas Graves School: Davison Weapon: Welrod Suppressed Pistol SP2: Isaiah Hall School: Davison Weapon: Mere Patu SP3: Norma-Jean Torkelson School: Whittree Weapon: Native American War Lance SP4: Zoe Walker School: Whittree Weapon: Zweihänder SP5: Michael Robinson School: Whittree Weapon: Large Fishing Net Mentor 'The Sellout' “I should write an album about this." Name: Claudia Ghoul Age: 28 Gender: Female Appearance: Claudia has a carefully cultivated look made to catch the eye. Her features purposefully enhanced with make-up to give a deathly shade of white, with dark shadow under her cheekbones and dark rings around her eyes to enhance the image. Hair that is dyed black and white eyed contact lenses complete the look and make Claudia one of the most unique sights in music. This image is further accented by the clothes Claudia chooses to wear. Tight clothing that has been purposefully made to give a ripped look along with high-heeled leather boots help make her seem taller and lankier than she already is an impressive feat considering she already stands at 6'2". Her skinny frame is also carefully maintained so as to add to her overall look with being kept at around 148lbs. Biography: Claudia Ghoul (originally Stewart) is almost the definition of what music fans call a sell-out. Starting out small in local venues around her hometown of Philadelphia her band was just another rock band among the many others on the local circuit. There was nothing unique about them and they were fairly average as far as their songs went. Knowing that something needed to be done to make them stand out Claudia came up with a plan to rebrand herself and the band as something more eye-catching and unique so as to stand out. A change in lyrical style and themes later, with a change to the stage name 'Claudia Ghoul' and the band were a stand-out among smaller indie bands. They even attracted a dedicated following and released an independent EP that sold out almost instantly. That was when the major record companies took notice and an offer was made to the band. Claudia was quick to accept and started to become much more active in her appearances in order to promote herself and the band, but mainly herself. Including legally changing her surname to Ghoul when it became clear they were taking off. After the first album was a smash hit (on the back of a payola to play the lead single every half hour on certain stations). Claudia became one of the hottest things in music. This led to her gaining a large ego which drove all the other members of the band away. Undeterred and with the studios backing she auditioned all new members of the band and took the time to position herself as the figurehead, thus making what was a band a solo act. Again doing the interview and appearances on many mainstream shows and magazines Claudia was approached by the producers of SOTF-TV to take a position as one of the mentors on the latest season. Claudia a lifelong and outspoken fan of the show (she sometimes appeared on stage in a Kenny jersey and mentioned some of the big name killers in her songs.) immediately accepted. She got to appear on her favourite TV of all time and advertise herself and her new album. There was no way she was going to say no. Team Conclusion: Can one of the panthers hunt down victory or will they fall prey to one of the opposition? Mentor's Comment: "I have a cool team here, good weapons, good kids. So maybe some of them won't quite last as long as others. But on the whole they should do well and they should look badass doing it. This is going to be fun I can tell already." - Claudia Ghoul Team Evaluations Kills: 'Norma-Jean Torkelson (team kill) '''Eliminated By: 'Zoe Walker's death at the hands of Cathryn Bailey '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Claudia Ghoul, in chronological order. *A New Morning *It's Dangerous To Go Alone, Take This *United Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Claudia Ghoul and the Scarlet Panthers. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams